It's Not That Hard to Say Goodbye
by BadButt94
Summary: Summary: After Dan and the gang left, Mira started missing Dan more than she thought she would. Through various planning, she tries to see him, only to discover that he was doing the same. DANXMIRA
1. Chapter 1

**It's Not That Hard to Say Goodbye**

**Summary: **After Dan and the gang left, Mira started missing Dan more than she thought she would. Through various planning, she tries to see him, only to discover that he was doing the same. DANXMIRA

**Chapter 1: Missing You**

**Mira's P.O.V.**

It was sad to see them leave. We had some really fun adventures. Fighting alongside Dan and the others were a fun adventure, but now it has to end. With one last hug from Dan, I inhaled his sweet scent, and let him be on his way. Right before they left, they all promised to come back and visit. That cheered me up a little. Sure I was happy that everything turned out of the better, but I couldn't help but feel terrible inside. Dan left and I never got a change to tell him how I feel… and what's worse is that Runo is there. I mean don't get me wrong, she's a nice friend, but when it comes to Dan… she can be a bit of a bitch. I tried to hold back my tears as I watched them leave. Slowly waving goodbye, the both of us had sorrow in our eyes.

"Mira?" My oniisan, Keith, called for me as he stood on top of his bakugan, Helios.

"**COMING!" **I yelled as I hopped on my bakugan, Wilda, and left to go to our old home.

"_I haven't been to this house in years."_ I thought to myself as I walked into my old room and looked around. It was just as clean as the day I left. I looked through my old nightstand and found my old picture frame. I wanted to cry at the picture inside. It was my Father. My Father was the man behind everything that happened. When Keith and I were children, he didn't really pay attention to us… even in the end. He choose his work over his children and now he was dead. _"Oh Father… why did things have to turn out this way?"_I removed the picture from its former holding place and threw it away. I gentle placed the new picture, of everyone, inside and set it on my nightstand. I smiled at it before lying down on my bed and closing my eyes. Sometimes I wonder if, the reason why I can't tell, is because I'm scared that he doesn't feel the same, or is it because I'm afraid of something deep within me? I'm hundred percent positive of my feelings for Dan, my dreams confirm it, I still can't help but feel anxious. I wonder if it's natural?

"_I know that they promised to come and visit, but I wonder if I can come up with a better excuse to get them here faster?" _And with that, my planning began. I just hope that I'm not too obvious with my feelings.


	2. The Party

**Chapter 2: The Party**

**Mira's P.O.V.**

I was so excited! Today was the day I would put my plan into action. After thinking on the situation for a day I came up with the perfect solution. "A party." I announced to Keith.

My big brother's eyes were torn away from the television and gazed at me with confusion. "What?"

"A party. I was thinking we could throw a party and invite the gang back." I cheered.

"Sounds fun, but for what occasion?" Keith asked me, but I couldn't answer right away.

"_I hadn't really thought of a reason." _I thought, but then it dawned on me. "A house warming party. I kind of always wanted to off our old house to them and besides… can you think of a better way to break in the house again? Remember we had one when we first move in, but were too little to attend? Well now we're the hosts and plus… you could always challenge Dan to a battle you used too. So what do you say? Can we?" I asked while using the face he could never resist, hoping to get him to agree.

He nodded. "Anything to bring life back into this house and I can't wait to whoop Dan's ass in a brawl. Call them over and tomorrow… we party." He cheered. I jumped up and hugged his neck before running into our communication room. _"I'm so glad we lived in a mansion, otherwise I wouldn't know where we would hold this thing."_

I typed in all the information and waited until someone answered. Getting slightly bored, I turned and leaned against our communication machine until someone snapped me out of my thoughts. "Mira?" A gentle voice called to me.

"Hey Alice."

"Hey Mira. How are you?" Alice asked with a smile.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm fine. So what's going on?"

"Well I was wondering if you could rely a message to Dan and the others for me?"

"Sure. In fact they're al~"

"**HEY MIRA! HOW ARE YOU?" **Dan shouted.

"**I'M FINE!" **I playfully shouted back as everyone else appeared on the screen and greeted me. "What are you guys doing there?"

"We're here to check up on some more ways for us to visit each other." Dan replied with a sweet smile.

"Actually I'm glad all of you guys are here."

"Why Mira?" Marucho asked.

"Well I was wondering if everyone would like to come to a house warming party at my house tomorrow. You see we just moved back into our old house and decided to keep the tradition going by throwing a party… so what do you say?" I was really excited when everyone in the room cheered. "Ok. I'll see you guys tomorrow around seven." Everyone nodded before running off the screen, leaving only Alice. "They seem really excited." I laughed.

"You have no idea. They've all been figuring out different ways to come back and see everyone. In fact, they came up with five really good ones, but only one was a success so far." She informed me.

"I'm surprised. It's only been a week since we parted. Who knew that they would be this interested?"

"Oh you have no idea, but I have to say that most of it was thanks to Dan. I don't ever recall being so excited or so passionate about anything… besides battling of course." Alice smile was so comforting, but what grabbed my attention the most was when she said how passionate Dan was about coming here. It almost made me blush, but I had to fight it off.

"_I didn't want to show my feelings too soon."_

"Well anyway Mira, I guess I better go shopping for a new outfit for your party. Can't wait. Goodbye." We both said our goodbyes as we both disconnected the line. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I thought about how perfect tomorrow was going to be.

"_**So my little sister, my imoutosan, has a crush on Dan Kuso." **_I heard Keith tease as I whirled around.

"Keith?"

"I always had my suspicions…. But now I know that it's true." The smirk on my oniisan's face was something I didn't appreciate.

"Who are you to dig deep into my love interests?" I replied as I turned and walked towards him.

"Hey you were the one who, just, called him your love interest, not me… but I'll leave it alone if you want me to."

"Thank you."

"But let me give you some advice…" He said as he ruffled my hair. "Keep him close, but keep you competition closer. Don't forget Mira…" I rolled my eyes at the semi cliché, but stopped when he said the next part. "Dan may like you back, but… there are others who would love to not see you two together. Watch out… especially for those who are your best _**girl**_friends. Now if you'll excuse me… I have to find Gus and tell him about our little party before I forget." He said as he turned away from me. I would ponder over what he said to me later because right now I just had to ask…

"How do you know all of this?"

"I'm very observant. I see and hear things you guys wouldn't. That is what makes me so wise, little sister." He smirked as he walked away.

"_I swear… he's too smart for his own good sometimes." _I sighed, but I couldn't just ignore what he told me. _"What did he mean? Is he trying to say that Dan likes me too? And what did her mean by 'Watch out for those who are my best __**girl**__friends?' Arg. I'm so confused. Why is it that older siblings are the most confusing?"_ I sighed to myself as I tried to contact Ace and Baron.

…

…

…

**The Night of the Party: 7:30 PM**

Keith and I waited for our guests to arrive. I was busy fixing my outfit while Keith was setting out of the food and talking with Gus. I wore a light blue strapless jumpsuit, with the shorts stopping at my wrists. White, open-toed, high heeled sandals, necklace, and bracelets decorated my body. I sat in front of the mirror, liking proud of how my hair turned out, before I gently placed my sky blue headband in the center of my head. To make sure that I was ready, I sprayed some Victoria Secret's Sweet Dreams perfume on me.

**DING DONG, DING DONG**

"**MIRA! THEY'RE HERE!" **Keith shouted before I heard him open the door. I hurried out my bedroom door and down the stairs so I could greet them.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to our home." I greeted. "Shall I give you a tour?"

"That sounds like fun." Shun and everyone agreed.

"Great then follow me." I led them throughout the whole house, showing off different parts of the house before the music started playing, people started dancing, laughing, eating, and drinking their juice. To say I was jealous, of how Runo would hang all over Dan, the whole night, would be an understatement. Later on that night, when he thought Dan thought that Runo was distracted enough, he was going to ask me for a dance… but then Runo stepped in.

"Sorry Mira but I have to borrow Dan for a little bit."

"Hey wait! I was just about to~" Right before Dan finished protesting, or before I even began, Runo dragged him away.

"_I need to think and have sometime to myself."_ I thought as I grabbed a cup of juice and walked into the garden. The fresh scent of flowers and the night air hit my nose, instantly calming me down. Sure, I still mad at Runo for being a selfish brat, but now I could think a little bit more rationally. I sat on the edge of the water fountain, stuck my hand into the cool water, closed my eyes, and basked in the moon's rays before I heard someone gasp for air. I opened my eyes and turned to the door and saw that Dan was staring at me, which made me gasp too. "Dan?"

"Hey Mira." He nervously said as he sheepishly rubbed his head.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Runo." I asked, trying not to add venom to her name.

"Yeah well I got tired of hearing her talk." He smiled. When he said that, I couldn't help but laugh, almost spilling my juice in the fountain.

"That's not very nice."

"True, but someone had to say it." He said as he sat next to me. For a minute, a comfortable silence hung over us, but it didn't last long. My brother's words from yesterday and a certain question nagged at my brain. It couldn't be ignored because about ninety-five percent of me also wanted to know the answer.

"Hey Dan?"

"Hum?"

"… … All this time… I thought you liked Runo… was I wrong?" I nervously asked. I watched as a shocked expression crossed his face before he quietly turned to stare at the stars. _"I wonder if I stepped too far?"_ I pulled my knees into my chest just as he started to talk.

"Yes and no." I was confused by his words. I turned my head to look at his face, but he only stared at the stars.

"What do you mean?"

"Yes as in I did like her… for a minute, but later on after I did some thinking… I realized that it was just a childish crush. I mean we're always arguing, over little things at that, and I know I couldn't handle being with someone who is always fighting with me… So as of right now… No I don't like her." He said as he turned to look at me with his blood red eyes. I was so captivated by his eyes… I didn't even notice that I was leaning into him until we were almost touching noses. Funny thing is… we weren't that far away to begin with.

"_Then would you tell me… who you like?"_ I seductively asked while slowly closing my eyes. I was in heaven when I felt Dan's light breath on my lips. If I wasn't so dazed, I would've sworn that when our lips barely touched… I felt shockwaves course through my body.

"_She's right~"_

"**DAN!" **The sound of Runo's scream almost made me fall into the fountain until Dan's strong arms saved me and pulled me into his chest. Quickly realizing how closer we were, both of us pulled apart and refused to look at the other. Even though we weren't looking at each other… I could tell he was just as red as I was. "Hey Dan. The guys wanted me to tell you that they're having an all out brawl and that they wanted you to join." She said as she moved closer to us.

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER? BYE MIRA, I'LL SEE YOU LATER!" **Dan cheered as he raced to the door.

When I started to walk back to the fountain, Runo started talking. "Looks like you two were close." She said as she folded her arms over her non-existent chest.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the whole blushing thing and being pulled into his chest… What's your damage?" She said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"He caught me from falling into the fountain when you so rudely busted in." I snapped back.

"Oh really… so what was I _**so rudely **_interrupting?" She question as venom leaked from her words.

"Why should it concern you? You're not his girlfriend."

"Well neither are you. Look Mira… we can still remain friends… if you leave Dan alone." She offered.

"Why? Can't take the competition?" I smirked.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"**I'LL SHOW YOU WHO CAN'T TAKE THE COMPETITION!" **She yelled as she grabbed Mira's wrists

"**LET ME GO RUNO!" **Mira tried to hit Runo, but her strong grip held Mira's wrists in place.

"**DAN'S MINE! AND YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"** Runo yelled as she threw her into the fountain.

"**ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" ** Mira yelled, but before she was able to whip the water out of my eyes, Runo jumped onto Mira and tried to drown her. **"RUNO! GET OFF!" **Mira struggled to say as she kicked Runo off of her. Mira hurried and jumped out of the fountain before Runo had a chance to do it again.

"**NOW WILL YOU STAY AWAY FROM DAN?"**

"**NO! AND BESIDES, IT'S HIS DECISION TO MAKE! NOT OURS! AND I REFUSE TO FIGHT YOU OVER HIM! BUT I WILL FIGHT YOU IF YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME!" **Mira yelled back. Runo didn't say anything before she tried to punch her. Mira quickly dodged and kicked her back a little bit. Mira didn't want to hurt her, so she was mostly on the defensive end. Runo's moves were sluggish and easy to read, but she did land a few good ones on Mira.

"**RUNO! MIRA! STOP FIGHTING!" **Alice yelled as she ran toward us.

"**ALICE! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! I DON'T WANT RUNO TO ACCIDENTALLY HURT YOU!" **Mira yelled as she dodged another kick, by jumping into the air and doing a mid-air back flip, accidentally hitting Runo under her chin.

"**RUNO! STOP THIS MADNESS!" **Julie yelled as the guys came in.

"**What's going on here?" **Keith demanded to know.

"**RUNO GOT JEALOUS BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT DAN AND I WERE TOO CLOSE FOR HER LIKING! AND THEN SHE TRIED TO DROWN ME!" **Mira responded while dodging powerful combinations of punches and kicks.

"**RUNO! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" **Dan and Julie yell in unison.

"**WELL THIS SLUT NEEDS TO KNOW HER PLACE! I'M TIRED OF HER WALKING AROUND HER ACTING ALL SMUG! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT HER! I ONLY WANTED TO BE HER FRIEND BECAUSE SHE WAS YOU'RES, DAN!" **Runo admitted.

"**SOMEONE HAS TO STOP THIS! THEY COULD SERIOULY GET HURT!" **Marucho yelled.

"I suggest we let them fight it out." Ace said as he leaned against the wall. Everyone watching gasped at his "solution".

"**ARE **_**YOU**_** FUCKING INSANE?" **Dan shouted.

"I agree with Ace." Shun inputted. "I mean look at them. Mira refuses to strike back, even though she knows she has the ability too, and Runo, even though she can throw some powerful punches, refuses to let Mira have her way. By my calculations they should start getting tired soon…"

"**THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU LITTLE MISS PRINCESS!" **Runo yelled as she delivered a hard kick to Mira's leg. Shun was partly right about his theory. Truth be told, Mira was surprised she was able to hold on for this long. Her energy was already practically drained from different things that affected her throughout the day. Right when Mira went down, Runo punched her in the stomach before picking her up and throwing her at the fountain. "That outta do it." Runo smirked as she dusted her hands off.

No one paid attention to her as they watched in horror as Mira's limp body flew backwards and hit the angle statue on top of the fountain. The statue itself started to crack, but they were more worried about was Mira's limp form that fell into the fountain. **"MIRA!" **Everyone yelled as they raced to help her. Keith jumped into the water and scooped her in his arms bridal-style. **"MIRA! MIRA! WAKE UP MIRA!" **Keith yelled as he shook her.

"**We have to rush her to the hospital immediately!"** Baron yelled as everyone raced into the house.

"Dan…" Runo whispered as she tried to grab his arm.

"_**Don't touch me!" **_Dan growled, never facing her. Runo was taken aback by the seriousness and venom that leaked from each and every word he spoke.

"Dan~"

"_**What the hell were you thinking? Why would you harm Mira like that? She didn't even want to hurt you and you battered, bruised, insulted, and threw her like some cheap rag doll. How could you…?"**_ Dan blamed.

"I-I~"

"_**Save it! I don't want to hear another word from you because…" **_Dan for the first time, turned and faced her for the first time since he started talking. _**"as of right now… I want nothing to do with you. You are here by banned from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Now go home." **_Dan turned his back to her and started walk away. Runo didn't know what to say. Dan had never talked to her in that manor, nor did he ever scold her like that. Despite when Dan Kuso told her just now, Runo blew it off as a joke.

"Ha-ha. You're joking right Dan? I mean you can't just do that to me. You're such the kidder. Right Dan?" Runo nervously laughed as she watched his form retreat silently into the house.

"_He's joking… right?"_


	3. Trying to Get Close to You

**Chapter 3: Trying to Get Closer to You**

**Dan's P.O.V.**

Mira was out cold for about a day before finally waking up. Keith and I were practically at her side twenty-four seven. I felt so guilty. I should've jumped in and stopped the fight, maybe things would've turned out different. For one thing she probably wouldn't be in a hospital bed right now, but on the plus side, I finally got to see Runo for the bitch she really is. Keith was reading in the corner while I rested my head on her bed. Keith was so calm, but I knew he was just as anxious as I was. He would constantly drink tea to calm his nerves, but nothing calmed mine.

"I'm going to the cafeteria to get some more tea." Keith said as he closed his book and walked to the door. "Would you like something?"

"No thanks. I'm fine." I said, never looking at him, not even when he put a hand on my shoulder.

"You need to relax. You heard the doctor. She's going to be fine… all we have to do is wait for her to wake up." He tried to reassure me, but it wasn't really working. Words and questions of doubt filled my head as I stared at her peaceful face. I heard Keith leave, but my eyes never left her face.

Minutes passed before Mother Nature called and I got up to relive myself. Once I reentered the room the sound of someone groaning stopped my feet. I turned to look at Mira and saw that she started to move. I rushed over to her side and grabbed her hand. "Mira. Mira can you hear me?" I asked.

"D-dan?" She asked as her beautiful, have lit pale blue eyes stared into mine.

"Hey how you feel?" I asked her.

"I'm fine, just a splitting headache and an aching body. How long was I out?" She asked as I helped her sit up.

"Only a day. Do you remember anything? The doctor said that you may have slight memory loss but nothing to worry about." I reassured her.

"I remember everything up until the end of the fight with Runo. I remember feeling tired and then I remembered getting hit _**hard**_ in the stomach and then… nothing. What happened?" She asked. Her eyes never left mine.

"After Runo hit you in the stomach, she picked you up and threw you into the fountain. You hit the, now cracked, angel and then landed in the water. We brought you to the hospital." I told her.

"What happened to Runo?"

"I told her off and said that I wanted nothing to do with her and that she was banned from our group." I told Mira.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" She almost laughed.

"I don't think so. I mean she put you in the hospital. What did she say to you to cause her to be so mad at you?"

"She kept telling me to stay away from you. That was about it." She said sadly.

"I have to say… she did surprise me." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I always knew she was a little bitchy, but during that fight I got to actually see her true face." I replied. Both she and I sat in a comfortable silence before I grinned a little. "Thanks Mira."

"What?" She slightly jumped.

"I wanted to say thank you… for not hurting Runo. I know that my feelings toward her are ill, but you still refused to hurt her, even though you knew you could… why?" I asked while looking in her eyes.

"Because she was your friend. I knew that you would hate anyone who harmed your friends… I didn't want you to hate me." She whispered in a sad voice.

"It's ok. Hey don't worry. I'll tell you what… how about you and I go out to eat tomorrow after you heal up?" I asked. I was actually shocked at how clam that came out.

"You mean… like a date?" She blushed. I slowly nodded my head, trying to remember that this was reality and not one of my dreams.

**FLASH**

Both Mira and I turned around to see Keith standing in the doorway with a camera. "This one is going in the book." He teased as he showed us the picture from across the room.

"You're lucky that my body is stiff and that her body aches or else you'll be in a world of hurt." I teased.

"Yeah ok. So since you're awake… you can go home." Keith told her.

"That's great." Mira sighed.

"When you get home, you're going to sit in the hot spring and then you'll get some rest. You should be fully healed by then." Keith babied her until she tried to throw his book at him, but in her weakened state it didn't go very far. Keith helped her get dressed, but she practically begged me to carry her all the way home. It felt nice having her light weight on my back. I held her by her waist close to me as her arms wrapped around my neck, lovingly. If it wasn't for her high heels hitting my chest and Keith being there… this would've been really nice.

"_Maybe we can do this again tomorrow."_

After I dropped her off at home, everyone checked on her before we left. I said my goodbyes to her before turning to go home.

…

…

…

I got dressed in a simple red jogging suit, with red sleeveless hooded jacket, black tennis shoes and wife beater before I went to pick Mira up from her world. She looked beautiful in her white wrist lengthened skirt and no sleeved jacket, her maroon tank top and open toed wedges. "Ready?" I said. She nodded and waved to Keith before we arrived back in my world. "Are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Starved." She laughed.

"Good because I want take you to my favorite café. Is that ok?" I asked.

"It's fine. I missed your world's food." She confessed. We walked in the café and ordered. The food was just as great as always. We had a great time, but I couldn't help feel like we were being watched. When we left, the sun wasn't really setting yet so we stopped at an ice cream place and ordered some ice cream. It was cute watching Mira's reaction.

"_I forgot she never had ice cream before."_ She would shiver and hold her head when she ate too quickly, but after I taught her how to eat it, she finally got the hang in it. No mattered how hard I tried, I couldn't help, but feel tension rising, but I didn't know where it was coming from.

"**OH~ DAN!"** I heard someone yell, both of us turned to see Runo running toward us. I growled and Mira tensed. "Oh Dan I'm so glad you're back~ Opps Sorry Mira." Runo faked as she knocked Mira's ice cream out of her hands and onto her shirt. Ice cream dripped all over her chest and shirt. Had Runo not have been there, I would've had to hide a soft hard on coming.

"_That's the only good thing about her being here."_

"**What the hell is you're problem Runo?"** I yelled at her.

"**I don't have a problem, you do!"**

"**What's my problem Runo? I would love for you to tell me what my 'issue' is!"**

"Dan." I heard Mira say, almost instantly calming down.

"Oh sorry Mira… do you want some more napkins?" I asked her.

"No. I think I just need to go home. I'm feeling a little tired anyway." She sighed as she got up and left. I grabbed her wrists and both our eyes met.

"Call me when you get home." I said in a sincere voice. She nodded as I gently let go of her slender wrist and watched her form retreat into the distance. I slowly got up and walked towards my house with Runo following me like a lost puppy.

"Hey Dan. I know you can hear me. Why don't you answer me? **Dan Kuso~ ANSWER ME!"** Her rants stopped when we reached my front door. I opened the door and slowly turned toward her, glaring at her. Daring her to say something. "D-dan~"

"_**I thought I told you to stay home bitch."**_ I growled.

"What did you say?" She asked me.

"_**You heard me. I said 'I thought I told you to stay home bitch.' You're not welcome here anymore. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. GO AWAY."**_ I said as I let my blood red eyes bore into her pale green ones. The look of hurt and confusion quickly disappeared and she started to laugh… annoyingly.

"Oh Dan… you're such a kidder. I know you really don't mean that. I bet you're getting me back like always." She continued to laugh.

"_**Keep telling yourself that." **_I said as I slammed my front door in her face. I slowly and gently slide down the door and sighed. _"I have a lot of apologizing to do."_ As I walked to my bedroom, my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello? Oh hey Mira…"


	4. Date 2: Beach and Stake

**Chapter 4: Date #2: Beach and Stake**

**Dan's P.O.V.**

Finally, after a lot of apologizes and her telling me that it's alright; I got another date with her. I decided that today we were going to the beach before I take her to my favorite steak house. I got dressed in my red trunks, threw on a white wife beater and blue sandals, and left to go pick up Mira. "Wish me luck Drago old buddy." I smiled at my Bakugan partner.

"You don't need luck Dan. Just be smooth… like me." The Dragonoid replied with an invisible smirk.

"Yeah cuz you get all the ladies." I laughed as I walked out the door.

…

…

…

When I got there, Keith greeted me. "Ah, Dan Kuso… What a pleasant surprise." He teased.

"Hey Keith. What's up?" I asked as I dapped him up before sitting on the couch.

"Nothing much. Hold on…" He said before he turned to go up stairs. "Hey Mira, Dan's~"

"**AHHHHHHHH! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"** I heard Mira scream as various objects were being thrown.

I laughed as Keith came down holding his head. He glared at me as he sat in the chair adjacent to me. _**"Not a word…"**_ He growled.

"You walked in on her naked, huh?" I smirked as his eyes widen. He slowly nodded as he turned away from me. _"Lucky. A book to the face would be well worth seeing Mira naked…. Maybe someday."_

…

…

…

" **I'M READY!"** I heard Mira shout as she raced down the stairs. She was only wearing a long white t-shirts and white and tan wedges. She slung her spare bag, with her extra clothes, over her shoulder. I stood up and walked over to her with a wide grin on my face. She nodded before we both turned toward a snickering Keith. "Well big brother we're off." Mira announced.

"Have fun, but not too much fun. Have her back by sunset. Make sure you feed her. And throw her a bone every now and again." Keith laughed as he walked the two teens to the door.

"_**I am not a dog Keith."**_ Mira growled as she stepped outside.

"I wouldn't be teasing her if I were you." Dan smirked as he dodged a book flying.

…

…

…

As we walked to the beach, after we dropped her bag at my house, I got a little bold. I hesitantly extended my hand and captured Mira's in his. She gasped at first but relaxed and tightened her grip on my hand. We were two, happy, carefree teens. No one mattered as we journeyed to our destination, casually swinging our clad hands back and forth.

Once we finally got to the beach, Mira was already out of her shirt and wedges and started to spread suntan lotion all over her body. I subconsciously licked my lips as my eyes roamed up and down her perfect figure. I didn't even notice myself removing my wife beater before it covered my eyes. When I threw my shirt into the sand, I found Mira blushing and staring at me. _"What is she staring at?"_

**Mira's P.O.V.**

I had stopped spreading suntan lotion on my body when I let my eyes roam Dan's body. It wasn't too slender, but it wasn't that grotesque muscular either. It was perfect. He had a four pack and sun kissed tan skin. He was everything I could ever want in body. Physical and personality wise.

"You ok Mira?" Dan asked as he shook his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine." I nervously replied.

"Are you sure? What were you staring at?"

"Nothing. I just must've zoned out." I replied.

"If you say so." He replied as he got up and held his hand out for me. "Come on… let's go for a swim." He smiled.

"_So perfect."_ I smiled as I took his hand and ran with him into the warm water.

…

…

…

"You can't catch me Dan." I laughed as we played in the water. Splashing each other and just having a great time the whole way. We had a sand building contest before we built one together. The sun was high in the sky and dried our bodies before we could make it back into the cool water. Sure there were other people there, but today was just about us.

I think my favorite part was when I kicked sand on Dan before he chased me into the ocean. I laughed when he caught me and picked me up bridal style and started spinning me around. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me securely in his arms.

The sun was still high in the sky but we knew it wouldn't be long until it started to set. We held hands as we walked back to our towels and laid on them. We enjoyed letting the sun dry our bodies. Sometimes we would talk, but most of it was spent in a comfortable silence until… **"DAN~"**

"Oh no…" I heard Dan groan as we both sat up to see Runo running toward us in a, too tight, bikini.

"_She looks like she's about to pop out of it. Can she breathe?"_

"_**Hey Dan… **_Hey Mira." The bitch said as leaned over in front of Dan. I gritted my teeth as I watched her whore herself out to an uninterested Dan.

"_She's ruining our date."_ I huffed.

"_**What do you want Runo?"**_ Dan said in an irritated voice.

"_**I was just coming to the beach to soak up some sun and maybe take a dip. But then I saw you guys and decided why not. I thought you could use my company."**_ Runo tried to say in a sexy voice.

"_Complete failure."_

"Sorry, but Mira and I were just leaving." Dan said as he stood up.

"Oh really…? Well I'm sure_** Mira**_ wouldn't mind one last dip." Runo said as she pulled me up and toward the water. Both Dan and I shouted for her to release me but she just ignored us. "You think you can steal my man from me…? _**You've got another thing coming girl**_." She growled before she picked me up and threw me into the water.

"**MIRA!"** Was all I heard before I went under.

**Dan's P.O.V.**

I clinched my teeth as I watched Runo throw Mira into the water. _**"RUNO~"**_

"**DAN!"** I turned to see Alice running toward me.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" I asked my red haired friend.

"Runo asked me to go to the beach with her, but it wasn't until now that I realized she only wanted to come so she could ruin Mira and your date." Alice explained.

"It wasn't your fault. I need your help though. I'm going to try and save this date by taking Mira to a steak house. Please take her and try to keep her away from us." I pleaded with her.

"I'll do my best." Alice cheered as she ran toward Runo with a bucket of sand. "Hey Runo…"

"Yes Alice~" Runo answered before said bucket of sand was dumped on her. **"WHAT THE HELL ALICE?"**

"Oh look at that… you have sand in your hair. I better get you home and help you wash that out before we get to work at your parent's café." Alice said as she pushed the neon blue haired girl away.

"_Thanks Alice."_ I mentally said as I helped Mira up. "You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Mira replied.

"I know this might be a little inconsiderate, but… would you like to accompany me to my favorite steak house for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Sure. I'm actually quite hungry. Lead the way." She smiled which caused me to smile as well.

…

…

…

We had returned to my house, showered and changed clothes before heading back out. Mira was dressed in a light blue strapless wrist length dress white wedges and a white short sleeved jacket. She looked just as beautiful as ever. I just dressed in a red button down collared dress shirt with a black dragon on the back. Black slacks and red and black tennis shoes. It was a casual date so I didn't have to worry about trying to look too good.

We walked; our arms were linked, along with our fingers, and each of us had a soft smile on our faces when we entered.

"Welcome to The Wonder Steak House. How many can I seat for you tonight?" The female waiter smiled. I couldn't help it. There was something familiar about this girl and the way she was looking at Mira. It was as if I've seen her before. She had blond shoulder length hair, piercing emerald green eyes, and pale skin. I kind of frustrated me when I couldn't think of it so I just brushed it off. Tonight I had the beautiful Mira on my arm and no Runo in sight. This was going to be great. "Uh Sir? You ok?" The waitress asked me, snapping me back to reality.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine. May I have two seats at the show table please?" I asked as the waitress grabbed two menus and showed us to our seats.

"Are you sure you're ok Dan?" Mira asked me.

"Yeah. I was just thinking how perfect this date will be. I just hope nothing interrupts us." I smiled.

"Yes. Let's hope. So… what is this? Is this a stove? I didn't know you could sit at a stove?" Mira questioned.

"Well this was a special restaurant where the cooks actually make food in front of you. They put on a show for you before they serve the food." I explained as I slung one arm around her shoulders.

"Wow… I wish we had this in Vestroia. Keith would've peed his pants if his saw this." Mira laughed as he leaned against my shoulder.

"_**My I take your orders?"**_ I heard the waitress sneer.

"_Someone's in a bitchy mood."_ "I'll have a strawberry mango smoothie." I ordered.

"I'll have the same." Mira ordered too.

I watched as the waitress nodded slowly before she disappeared into the crowd. It didn't take long for her to bring our smoothies. We gave her or orders before she snatched up or menus and disappeared again. Mira and I clicked our glasses together before we took a sip with our arms linked. It was so romantic if I do say so myself. I loved the look on Mira's face as she watched the man before us prepare our food. It was nice until I got a bad vibe.

"**SOY SAUCE! COMING THROUGH!"** Our waitress yelled as she made her way through the large crowd. I turned my head just in time to see a thin blue bang hanging from her blond hair.

"_Wait. Blue bang? Blond hair? Damn I knew it was Runo along. I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid."_

And right as I thought that… she 'accidentally' tried to spill the whole thing of Soy Sauce on Mira. I quickly push Mira out of the way and end up taking the purpose spill for her. Some thought it was a sweet gesture. Others though it was funny. Few laughed. I on the other hand was pissed the fuck off.

"Dan? Are you alright?" Mira said as she got up and stood next to me.

I raised the big bowl off of my head and turned to glare at the 'blond' waitress. _**"Peachy."**_ I removed the bowl and gently put it on the floor before I walked over to the nervous girl and snatched her wig off. _**"High… Runo…"**_ I growled.

"Runo? What are you doing here?" Mira asked in an angry tone.

"How did you know it was me Dan?" Runo nervously laughed.

"_**Next time you put a wig on… make sure you hide your blue hair better!"**_ I snapped.

"Come on Dan. I'll help you clean up." Mira said as she pulled me out of the restaurant and back to my house.

When we got there I showered and made sure I didn't smell like Soy Sauce anymore. _"Soy Sauce it the second thing I hate the most in this world. Runo take number one by a long shot."_ I sighed as I walked back down stairs wearing black basketball shorts and a white slung over my shoulder. But what shocked me was the fact that Mira was still there.

"You're still here?" I asked when I stopped at the base of the stairs.

"Yeah. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." She smiled as she walked closer. "Well at least you don't smell like Soy Sauce anymore. How many showers did you take?"

"Six. It would've been seven but then I ran out of hot water." I said as we both laughed. "Do you need me to walk you home?"

"Naw. I'll be alright." She said before she kissed my cheek. "Goodnight Dan." She whispered before she walked out the door.

I sighed before I sat down on the bottom step. "Damnit!" I said as I punched the wall.

"Rough date Daniel?" Drago asked as he sat on my shoulder.

"Yeah, thank to Runo." I rolled my eyes.

"So what now?"

"I'm going to ask Mira out on another date, but this time I'm going to make sure Runo doesn't ruin this one. That is… if she accepts all the apologies I have to give for the past two days." I sighed as I ran a hand over my face. _"Damn you Runo."_


	5. Didn't Agree to This: The Final Battle

**Chapter 5: I Didn't Agree to This: The Final Battle**

**Dan's P.O.V.**

"**AHHHH! I'M SO SICK OF THIS!" **I yelled as I jumped onto my bed.

"What's wrong now Dan?" My partner Drago asked as he rested on my nightstand.

"It's that bitch Runo. She's messed up each and every date Mira and I have been on so far. **I CAN'T STAND HER!"** I yelled again as I tugged on my spiked hair.

"I thought you we're over that? It's been three hours since you've grumbled about it." Drago said as he sat on my nightstand.

"…" "_I didn't reply… I didn't feel like I had to."_

"Why don't you just tell her to go away or leave you alone?" My Bakugan partner sighed.

"_**Jee willikers Drago, old buddy, I hadn't thought of that."**_ I sarcastically huffed as I turned away from him.

"I was only trying to help Daniel." Drago sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just so frustrated by her obsession with me, it's tearing me apart." I confessed as I got up to walk over to my window. The sun had long since set. White shining stars accompanied the beautiful full moon. _"I know that they are not the same color, but every time I stare into the night sky and see the moon, it makes me think of Mira's pale blue eyes, or vice versa."_ I rested my forehead against my forearm. I could feel the coolness of the window hit my face the closer I got. "And the worst part is that I love Mira so much, that it hurts. Every time Runo shows up, a little of my chance dies. I keep having these visions that Mira will eventually get tired of the drama and tell me that we can't be together… that's what kills me the most." I almost whispered.

"Well then, I think it's time for you to get off your lazy ass, grow some testicles, and confess already if you're that worried!" I heard my partner yell as he flew, or whatever the hell they do, in my face.

My eyes widen when his words finally set in. "Drago…"

"I'm sorry Dan, but desperate times call for desperate words." My partner cried.

"… … I'm just shocked that you could say ass, but you can't say balls or nuts."

"**DAN!"** Drago shouted.

"Hey, don't worry your pretty little head about it Drago buddy. You've actually givin me an idea for tomorrow…" I said as I pulled out my cell phone.

"Hey Shun. It's Dan." I smiled into the phone.

"…Yeah I know it's late…"

"Yes I realize that you can come into my room and murder me right now, but I need a huge favor…"

I waited for Shun's acceptation before I smirked to myself. "Say Shun… What are you doing tomorrow afternoon…?"

…

…

…

**Mira's P.O.V.**

After my quick shower, I dressed in a long white t-shirt and sat on my bed with a frown on my face. Anyone who knows the situation knows the reason behind my scowl.

"What's the matter Mira? You've had a scowl on your pretty face ever since you came home from your date with Dan… … Did something not go right?" Wilda asked as he sat in my lap.

"Oh I'm sorry Wilda. I've just been down lately. And before you ask it's not because of Dan or the dates. In fact they feel like a dream every time. But right when we reach the climax of our dates, _**Runo comes in and ruins everything!**_" I yelled with so much venom in my voice, I could make a snake cry.

"Mira… it's going to be ok. Trust me." Wilda reassured me with a small kiss that made me giggle in delight.

"Thank you Wilda." I smiled as I lead him into my cupped hands. "But how do you know Wilda? How do you know that everything will be alright?" My voice was low, just like my head. _"I know what Wilda is saying is true, but I still can't get over this doubt of mine."_

"Mira, look at me." Wilda called as I did just that. "Don't worry about it Mira. I know how you feel, but I believe if you leave it up to Dan, then everything will work out. If he truly likes you then he'll find a way to stop Runo for good. And besides… you can't wait around forever Mira. If you like Dan then you have to say or do something to prove it. Don't just sit around… because that's how you lose the one person you don't want to lose. No action will give him the idea that you're not interested."

I nodded my head in agreement at my partner's words. _"His confidences give me a new light of hope. He's right though… I can't wait for Dan. If I wanna get my man, then I have to fight for him."_

I jumped when I heard my phone go off. I put Wilda down before reaching over to my pillow and picking it up. "Hello?"

"Oh hi Dan. Is everything alright?" I said in a concerned voice.

"It's ok Dan. You don't have to apologize for Runo. I don't blame you for anything… I blame _**her**_." I practically growled.

"You wanna what?"

"Uh sure… I'd love to accompany you on a picnic tomorrow."

"Alright I'll see you a three o'clock. And don't be late." I teased.

"… Oh don't worry Dan; I'm sure everything will be fine tomorrow." I comforted.

"How do I know? Well… let's just say… I have new hope." I replied in a soft voice.

…

…

…

**DING DONG**

"_Right on time."_ I smiled before I opened the front door. "Hello Dan." I smirked when I took in his tall frame. I love the fact that he's a head taller than me now. Dan showed up at my door wearing a red wife beater, black no sleeved hooded jacket and pants, and read tennis shoes. He looked so handsome. I was almost too enchanted by his Axe scent to see that he held a woven basket on his arm. "Is that big basket for us?"

"Yep. I hope you're hungry." He laughed.

"Famish. Let's go! Bye Keith!" I yelled as I pulled Dan away from the door as fast as possible.

…

…

…

"Dan… I can't see anything. Why do I have to wear this blindfold?" I asked as Dan led me somewhere.

"_**It's ok. Just let the sound of my voice and my hand led you to your destination."**_ He cooed as we continued to walk.

I sighed in contentment throughout the whole walk. It wasn't until later the sweet aroma hit my nose like a ton of bricks. "Dan… are we close to a flower shop?" I asked as I continued to sniff the air.

"Even better…" He said as he led me to stand. I could feel flower pedals touch my open toes through my red open toed four inch high heeled sandals and my exposed flesh through my white wrist length skirt and red tank top. It felt nice having my hair and face feel the calming breeze of the summer's breeze. "Ok Mira… open your eyes." He whispered in my ears as he removed the blindfold from my eyes.

I slowly cracked both eyes open and almost cried when I saw the beautiful scene before me. It was a secluded part of a rose garden. There were red and white roses everywhere, but what made it even more special was the random Sakura tree there. Its pedals were falling everywhere, giving the place a magical and romantic feel. "Dan… it's so beautiful…" I almost cried.

"Yeah well… I thought that you deserve something special since… well… you know…" He nervously smiled as he laid out the blanket.

"It's ok…" I started as I removed my shoes and sat down next to him on the blanket. "Let's just enjoy this day, right now."

He nodded as he allowed a blush to appear on his tan cheeks.

…

…

…

The whole day was filled with laughter and smiles. We ate and watched the clouds together in perfect harmony. I loved it. Although I felt as though someone was watching us, but I just shook my head. Maybe I was being paranoid from the past two dates. Either way I was happy. Too bad it didn't last long…

**Normal P.O.V.**

"**HAHA! I FOUND YOU TWO!"** Runo yelled as she jumped from a tree.

"**WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?" **Both Dan and Mira yelled in unison.

"**THAT'S NOT THE POINT! THE POINT IS, IS THAT I'M HERE TO SAVE DAN FROM YOUR BOYFRIEND STEALING HANDS!" **Runo announced as she jumped at Mira.

The pale orange haired girl barely had enough time to dodge the girl's attack before she kicked Runo in the back, causing her to get slammed into the ground. **"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU RUINNING EVERYTHING YOU SELFISH BITCH! FIRST OF ALL DAN WAS NEVER YOURS TO BEGIN WITH, SO STOP ACTING SO CONCEDED!" **Mira yelled back.

Angered by this, Runo got up and started throwing wild punches at Mira. With her skill, Mira was able to dodge all the sloppy girl's attacks before nailing her with a few of her own. They continued like this for awhile, letting Dan's pleas fall on death ears. **"RUNO! STOP THIS NOW!"**

"**DAN!"** Shun yelled as he appeared with rope in his hands.

"**SHUN? WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I THOUGHT I HIRED YOU TO KEEP STUFF LIKE THIS FROM HAPPENING? AND WHY DO YOU HAVE ROPE?" **Dan asked/ yelled to his ninja friend.

"Runo tied me up when we were fighting. And that's all you need to know. I'm still recuperating from our fight. I had no idea she was that strong." Shun sighed before he turned to see the battle taking place in front of them. "I don't even need to ask."

"They've been like this for a few minutes now. I've tried to stop them, but well… you know that didn't go so well." Dan sighed.

"I think I have the perfect solution." Both Dan and Shun jumped when they heard Marucho speak.

"**WHERE THE HELL DID **_**YOU**_** COME FROM?"** Both boys yelled in unison.

"That doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that I have the perfect solution to your problem Dan.

"Oh yeah…? And what might I ask is that?" Dan asked.

"In due time Dan. In due time." Marucho replied. **"LADIES!"** He yelled at the two glaring girls. They were only inches away from each other's face; their fingers were laced together in an iron death grip, with all their weight being forced onto their feet and arms. They were in a deadlock when they heard Marucho's call. Even though they were in the same position, their weight was weakened and they both turned to face their smaller friend. "Why don't we settle this in a more… civilized manor…?" The haired boy smirked.

"Why do I feel like something weird is about to happen?" Mira said as both girls released their hands.

"For once I agree with you." Runo replied.

…

…

…

"**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"** Dan yelled.

"But Dan… you did agree to this…" Marucho smirked.

"**BUT I DIDN'T AGREE TO BE TIED UP!"** Dan announced as he was suspended above an iron cage, by rope, with Mira and Runo below him. **"AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT SHUN?"**

"Nothing!" Shun called from his seat in the small audience.

Each and every one of their friends was there to watch the performance from our two main girls. Everyone cheered for Mira, but most of the guys were cheering because of their battling outfits.

Mira wore her maroon strapless outfit without her jacket or gloves while rips running along the sides of her outfit. Her white boots were plain white with one boot going to her thigh while her other boot just barely touched her knee. Finally, to top off the whole thing, she wore white fingerless, wrist length biker gloves.

Runo's outfit on the other hand was sluttier than Mira's. She wore a white and yellow halter crop top and logging suit pants and black flats. Her outfit would've been better had she not been so boney.

"Question? What are we in a cage?" Mira asked as she griped the side of the cage.

"Duh… this is a form of fighting they want us to perform for them… Don't you know anything, or are you just that primitive?" Runo laughed at her opponent.

"_**You know what… I've had it up to here with your mouth."**_ Mira growled as she stood in her corner, still gripping the sides of the cage.

"_**Oh… and what are you going to do about it?"**_ Runo teased.

"_**I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR LIPS AND TONGUE OUT!"**_ Mira yelled. She gripped the cage so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"_**Ladies, ladies… Let's wait until we ring the bell before you start with the ripping each other's limbs off."**_ A blue eyed brunette cooed as he and Marucho appeared in the middle of the cage.

"Who are you?" Mira asked.

"I'm Kurogasa Kururugi or Kuro for short. Nice to meet you." The new member greeted Mira.

"Likewise. I'm Mira Clay. Are you a brawler too? And how come I never seen you before?" Mira questioned as she shook Kuro's hand.

"He's a good for nothing Haos battler like me." Runo grumbled.

"Still the forever bitch? See that's why I'm hoping you get your ass beat, by the _**lovely Mira**_ today." Kuro smirked.

"**HEY! REMEMBER ME? DAN! THE ONE YOU GUYS TIED ABOVE AN IRON CAGE!"** Dan screamed.

"Yo Dan. Sup?" Kuro waved.

"**DON'T 'YO DAN. SUP?' ME, YOU ASS WHIP! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THIS PAST YEAR?"** Dan questioned with anger.

"I've been traveling. I wanted to get out and see what the world has to offer and I also found myself. Well that's enough about me. Now it's time to get this thing started." Kuro started.

"**VACATION MY ASS! YOU BARELY DID ANYTHING WHEN WE WERE FIGHTING THE FIRST TIME!"** Dan screamed with anger at the man below him.

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT'S TIME TO SEE WHO WILL WIN DAN KUSO'S HEART!"** Kuro announced into the microphone.

"**HEY! DON'T IGNOR ME!"** Dan exclaimed.

"**DAN! SHUT UP! WE WANNA WATCH THE FIGHT!"** Gus yelled at the hostage.

"**IN THIS CORNER… RESIDES THE **_**VERY ATTRACTIVE**_** MIRA CLAY!"** Kuro waited for the crowd to cheer before he moved on. **"AND IN THIS CORNER… IS THE FOREVER NEON BLUE HAIRED BITCH… RUNO MISAKI!"**

**CRICKETS…**

"Thanks guys…" Runo huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Well… I mean… we don't like you…" Alice reviled.

"**WHEN I'M DONE WITH THIS WHORE OVER HERE, I'M COMING FOR ALL OF YOU!"** Runo threatened.

"**Ok you two, we want a good clean fight although anything goes. When the bell rings you two must climb to the top of the cage and try to free Dan… whoever wins will have to date Dan, while the loser must never be around him ever again."** Marucho announced as Kuro and he exited the ring. **"BEGIN!"** Was all that was said before the two girls began.

Runo charged right for Mira. She started throwing punches at Mira. Since Runo's pattern of fighting was random, Mira always had difficultly trying to predict her movements. Mira waited for the perfect opportunity to attack. Fortunately she didn't have to wait long. Mira dodged one of Runo's punches before grabbing her arm and flipped her over onto the soft matt under them. Runo moaned in pain as she tried to get up. She latched onto one of Mira's ankles and made her fall down before bending said leg at an awkward angle, causing Mira to cry out.

The roar of the small crowd grew with each attack both girls delivered. After Mira escaped Runo's grip, she swung her fists and hit the blue haired girl in her face. She smirked in triumph when said Runo went flying into the other side of the cage. Seeing this as an opportunity, Mira ran over to another side of the cage and started to climb. She was too busy on trying to win that she didn't even hear Runo coming up behind her. Runo latched onto one of Mira's ankles again and dragged her off the cage before pining Mira to the matt. Mira used her feet and kicked Runo off of her before flipping back into a standing position.

"Oh man this is hot." Ace cheered in his seat.

"Really? I can't believe that you're getting hard off of this?" Julie groaned.

"How could you not…?" Almost every boy said in unison.

By time they had turned back to the cage, Runo was already half way to the top of the cage before Mira jumped up and kicked Runo down. She didn't even attempt to go back and fight with Runo. All she could focus on was winning this ridiculous match. Sweat trickled down her body as she climbed. When she finally got to the very top of the cage, she stood on top of the bars and tried to be careful and tired not to fall as she made her way over to Dan.

"Hey Mira. Glad you could make it." Dan grinned.

"Don't worry Dan… I'll have you free in no time." Mira reassured him as she tried to untie him, but gasped when she felt herself being pulled through the bars. Looking down Mira saw that Runo was hanging from Mira's feet.

"_**You will not win."**_ Runo growled.

"_**GET OFF!"**_ Mira roared as she kicked the blue haired bitch off of her. As soon as Mira kicked Runo of, said girl fell onto the soft matt with the wind knocked out of her.

After that was done, Mira went back to untying her brunette of a crush and sealing her victory. Everyone cheered when Mira claimed victory over their former bitch-of-a-friend. **"I'LL BE BACK! JUST YOU WAIT! DAN WILL BE MINE!"** Runo announced before she ran out of the stadium.

"Come on everyone! Let's celebrate Mira's victory. I brought pop and snakes… enjoy…" Keith encouraged.

…

…

…

After two hours of celebrating, Dan, Mira, and Keith made their way to the siblings' home. Keith had already went inside, leaving the teens almost completely alone, except for the fact that he was looking out the window at the cute couple below.

"Again… I am sooooooo, sorry about today." Dan apologized for the twelfth time that night.

"It's ok. I actually had fun tonight. In fact, I don't even remember the last time I had this much fun, except for yesterday." Mira giggled from behind her hand.

"Yeah well… tomorrow… there is something very important to tell you… will you come to my house?" Dan asked with hope in his eyes. Mira nodded before she gasped when Dan kissed her cheek. "See you tomorrow Mira…" Was the only thing he said before he disappeared again. Mira stood there with her back on the door as she touched her cheek. Thoughts of Dan filled her head as a smirk graced her lips.

"_Today was nothing short of fun and magical."_


	6. It's Ok to Leave You

**Chapter 6: It's Ok to Leave You**

**Mira's P.O.V.**

"Mira… Mira… Mira…" I kept hearing someone calling my name, but refused to wake up. The dream I was enjoying was about me and Dan. Now what we were doing was none of anyone's business. Better to leave people to their imagination. All they need to know was that, I had the widest smile on my face. **"MIRA, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LITTLE SISTER WAKE UP!"** I jumped when Keith screamed in my ear. I couldn't help, but glare at my smirking older brother. "Oh good you're awake. You slept so late I thought you died." He lightly chuckled.

When I turned my head to my clock, I noticed that I did sleep a lot longer than I usually did. "You Keith you woke me up. Now what do you want?" I sighed as I dragged myself into my bathroom to brush my teeth.

"I just came to say that your lover boy called you."

I gasped. _"I had totally forgotten that he wanted me to come over his house today. He said he had something to tell me today."_ "What did he say brother?" I mumbled through my tooth brush.

"He just asked for my permission for you to accompany him to his house for dinner and a movie tonight. Of course I said yes, so I suggest you pack your things because it's already two o'clock in the afternoon." He smirked at me.

"**WHAT? HOW COULD YOU LET ME SLEEP THAT LONG? THERE'S STILL SO MUCH I HAVE TO DO! UGH! YOU ARE USELESS KEITH!" **I scolded him.

I didn't notice when my older brother left my room in my rush to get ready. I had to make sure that I was relaxed and chilled when I met Dan. To mentally and physically prepare myself, I relaxed in my bath tub until the water turned cool. Then I used the lotion to give myself a mini message before getting dressed. I threw on a maroon tank top, blue jeaned wrist length shorts, a white jacket and a pair of my favorite white wedges before heading out of my bedroom door. By time I was done, the sun was setting and the air was actually nicely warm. I grabbed my keys and phone

"I'm leaving!" I shouted as I touched the door knob.

"Don't come home pregnant!" My brother playfully teased.

…

…

…

It didn't take long for me to arrive at Dan's house, but when I arrived… something was off. I started to knock on the door but stopped and turned the door handle. _"It's unlocked?"_ I slowly turned the handle and entered. "Dan…? I whispered gently as I shut the door behind me. The smell of well prepared food enchanted my nose as I leaned against the door with my heart pounding in my chest. Even though I was distracted by the sweet scent, my first priority was to make sure Dan was alright.

"What are _**you**_ doing here?"

"_Dan? I thought I just heard Dan growl at someone."_

"_**I just came here to see you Dan, of course."**_

"_Runo? __**Why can't she just leave us alone?**__"_ I sneered to myself as I snuck up the stairs. When I got close enough, I sat by the door frame against the wall and listened. The door was already cracked so I just peered around the corner to see what was going on.

Inside I saw Dan dressed in a button down collared black shirt with red slacks. His fists and teeth were clenched as he glared at the tramp standing in his door frame. Runo had her neon blue hair down and hanging off her body as she leaned against his bathroom door frame in a see through wild pink Halter Babydoll. The v-neck basically showed off her a-cupped breasts while the light material showed her wild pink lacey v-string underwear. I almost wanted to puke by looking at her, but the deadly look in Dan's eyes made me think he was going to kill the poor girl. _"Damn. This is the first time I ever felt sorry for the bitch."_

"_**Go home Runo… NOW!"**_ Dan roared.

Instead of obeying his warning Runo just simply laughed and strutted over to the enraged teenage male. A soft seductive smile played on her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck ad pecked his lips. Not once had Dan flinched, but instead tightened his clenching. _**"You know that I love it when you take angry to me Dan… How about we forget about 'old-what's-her-name' and have a little party of our own? Right here. Right now."**_

"_**First of all**_… her name is Mira and as for the 'little party'… why don't you go fuck yourself. I'd rather let my balls shrink then screw your scrawny ass. Mira is the one I love… not you." Dan hissed.

I held my breath at the moment he announced those words. _"He loves me? But how, why, and when?"_ When I turned my head back to the scene, I almost lost it when a scowl appeared on her pale face. With the strength she could muster, Runo shoved herself away from Dan's tall figure before she smacked his cheek I lightly gasped when Dan's head was forced to the side by the force. **"WHY? WHY DO YOU LOVE HER? WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME? WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T? I CAN BE ANYTHING YOU DESIRE AND YET YOU CHASE AFTER HER! WHY DAN?"** The neon blue haired dragon spat in his face. Dan's head returned to face the teenage female in front of him.

"… …"

"**DAN KUSO! ANSWER ME!"** She roared again.

"_**You need to leave… Runo…"**_ Was Dan's only response before she went to smack him again, but this time he caught both her wrists with one hand. _**"NOW…"**_

Runo growled once in her throat before she looked him in the eyes. _**"Fine, but let me tell you this Dan Kuso… When I walk out of that door… I'm not coming back… ever… Are you prepared to lose the best thing that's ever going to happen to you?"**_ She asked in a serious tone.

"Man… you're a lot more conceded than I gave you credit for. I already have the best thing that's ever going to happen to me. Mira. And I don't intend to let her go… _**ever**_…" Dan replied with a much lighter rage than before.

"Fine… I'm gone! I wish the worst luck for you two, but mostly you Dan! I hope you die an old and lonely man!" She shouted as she ran out of the house with tears in her eyes.

Even though I was aware of the events that fell before me right now, my brain was still stuck on the confession Dan spat at Runo. Dan turned his back on his bedroom door and sighed as he ran a hand over his face and through his spiked hair.

I slowly got up and walked over to his depressed form and hugged his mid-section from behind. I buried my face in the back of his neck and some of his hair. "Are you alright Dan?" I whispered.

"Yeah. I'm just a little stressed out is all… How much did you hear?" He sighed.

"Everything. From the time you two started talking to the confession, and finally to the bitter end." I replied as I tightened my grip on him.

He sighed once more before turned around and hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry…" He whispered into the kiss he placed on my forehead.

"For what?"

"I had this big dinner date planned, with a movie, and ending everything with a heartfelt confession and speech, but I guess everything's ruined, huh?" He lightly chuckled.

I felt bad for him. I snaked my arms around his slender neck and stared into his eyes before I leaned up to kiss his lips. It wasn't sudden, more like hesitated, but nothing short of welcoming. Our lips molded together in perfect harmony. I loved every minute of it. If air wasn't a necessity than I wouldn't mind hanging on a few more minutes. I knew there was a blush on my face, but I didn't turn away. We both stared into the other's eyes through hooded eye lids.

"It's ok if you didn't get to do it the way you wanted to, but all that matters is that I heard you say them. That's all I care about." I whispered before we kissed again. "Because now you gave me the courage to say it back… I love you too. Dan Kuso." I smiled at the taller person.

"Well I feel better now, but I don't really feel like eating." He smirked.

"Me either… _**Wanna skip right to desert…?**_" I purred against his lips.

"The movie?"

"_**No…"**_ I purred again as I tugged on his bottom lip.

"_**You mean this…?"**_ He smirked as he drew me into him for another kiss. He started to move us backwards until I fell on his bed, bring Dan with me.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Dan hovered above Mira as he kissed her into his bed. She couldn't help but to giggle when his fingers lightly tickled her sides as he started to remove it. Both were looking forward to the moment they were going to share together, but when Dan got down to his boxers and pants he had to pull away.

"Mira… are you sure you want to do this?" He asked in a sincere voice. It was nothing to him to jack off once his girl left, but he wanted her so badly. But he also knew that he didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't ready for.

With a quick peck to the lips and a nod she gave him permission to continue. With the devil on his heels, Dan ran inside his bathroom and _**correctly**_ put on a condom before returning back to his new lover.

He kissed her lips, removed her bra, kissed her jaw, down her smooth neck, to her collarbone, and finally to her chest where he messaged, caressed, rubbed, licked, sucked, and teased her breast. Mira lightly moaned and panted with pleaser the harder and gentler he was with her. He moved lower and lower until he came to her shorts. Looking into her eyes, Dan reached up to kiss her soft, full lips while he slipped off her shorts and his pants.

She gripped onto his arms with her back against his headboard. He had put more of his body weight onto hers as he started to play with her warmth. Mira threw her head back when she felt one of his fingers enter inside foreign territory. Both Dan and Mira moaned as Dan started thrusting his fingers, but they were both moaning for different reasons, but both were connected to some type of pleasure. Moments after she got used to that one finger, Dan added another and another until three of his fingers were seethed inside Mira's burning and soaked woman hood. By this time Dan had already slipped down both his and her lower undergarments without her noticing.

When he deemed her ready for the main part, Dan removed his three digits, laid her down, and spread her legs apart so he could settle himself between them. Knowing that constantly asking if she was ok with this, Dan decided against it and started to enter her. He face tightened at the feeling, but was quickly smoothed when Dan messaged her hips and breast again. He had slid completely in before getting the 'ok' to begin with his thrusts.

Both teens moaned at the friction Dan caused as he slid almost all the way out before pushing back inside of Mira's womanhood. His actions continued until he created a suitable rhythm for the both of them. Their bodies hooked together like two missing puzzle pieces. Sweat was glistening their bodies. The scent of sex started surrounding them and filled the air along with their pants, grunts, and moans. Mira started screaming the closer she was to her sweet release. Her ankles hooked around his waist, bringing their bodies even closer together.

"**DAN!"** With one final shout of his name, Mira felt herself fall down from her drug that is Dan Kuso. With a few more thrusts, Dan filled his condom with his seed while he rode out his orgasm. He felt so tired that all he could do for the first few minutes was sigh Mira's name in relief.

He tried to use the headboard and one arm to steady himself so that he wouldn't collapses onto the equally exhausted girl under him. Once he had the strength to move, Dan pulled out, got up to throw the condom away, and opened the window before he collapsed onto the bed next to the still panting girl. Neither wanted to say anything in fear of ruining the effect this mood had over them. Mira pulled the covers over them and kissed Dan good night before he tucked her under his arm.

That night, they laid there, in complete silence. So what if Mira had to leave in the morning? So what they may not always be together? Our couple ignored these questions for the time being, because that night they found the answer to all their problems. They kind of wanted to smack themselves just because the solution was so simple. They had often wondered if they had found the solution earlier… would things have been different? Tonight, the lesson learned was that it doesn't matter if the person you love leaves you… because if they love you in return… then they will always come back to you… no matter what…

**Fin**


	7. Badbutt94's Author's Note

**Badbutt94's Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting anything and for anyone who believes that this is a new chapter. I am making this author's note to let all of my fans and readers know that I will not be able to post any new chapters until after August 20th, 2013. As of right now, I am in another state, taking care of my very young siblings for my mother. She just gave birth, today, to my little brother and will need my help with the new born, 7/8 year old, 3 year old, and a 1 year old, yes people these are all of my siblings. I have been with my family for almost a month now and just found time to upload this author's note, so you can tell that I am busy. But, do not despair, once I return home and before I start college again, I will come back with a bunch of new chapters, stories, and everything you guys expect of me.

Also, on a side not, I have finally gotten my siblings on a schedule so I do have some free time during the night where I can become a beta for anyone who needs one. So, if you or anybody needs a beta for their work, let me know and I can definitely help out.

To add to this author's note, I will be posting this to all of my stories so anyone who's ever read my stories will know that I do not own any most of the characters in my stories. The only ones I do own, are my OCs and extra characters in all of my Naruto stories, Ke'Ania, Saedi, and Raven from my 'Secret Kingdom Hearts' series, and any other OCs I mentioned in the warnings. I also do not own any of the songs I have added in my stories. The only thing I do own are the plots to my stories, the design of most of the characters, and any 'music video' type of action happening in some of my stories. The only reason I am doing this and posting it to all of my stories is because I have received some messages where people were complaining and threatening to report my stories because I did not put any disclaimers in any of the chapters. Since this bothers people and since I refuse to go through the tedious process of dealing with this issue again, I am posting this author's note and will start putting disclaimers of all of my chapters and stories to please my audience and rule followers who refuse to even read my work because there is not disclaimer stated.

Another reason I am also posting this author note to all of my stories is because it has come to my attention that my past stories are shitty and they make me cringe every time I read them. I am not one of those people that will claim that every piece of work I have done is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. I know that starting off I wasn't as good as I am now, and my work proves that. So, I have decided that, before I die, I will attempt to go back and re-do _**ALL **_of my stories to satisfy this need of mine. I don't know exactly when I will get around to it, but I can guaranty that it will happen one day.

The last thing I have to say to everyone is that I feel the need to be just a little bit closer to you guys so, if you want to, you can scroll further down this note and find my Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, and DeviantArt names so that you can follow me. On my DeviantArt account are some old pictures I drew, but I will be posting some more soon. On my YouTube account, I do occasionally post some videos of my favorite couples. If there is any requests for a video you would like for me to make with a song, drop me a request on my YouTube account or you can send it to my Facebook, Tumblr, or even pm me here. It all goes to my email so I'll get it one way or another. For those who friend me on Facebook, that is where you can get to know the non-fanfiction side of Badbutt94. For anyone that wants to follow me on Tumblr, there I will be posting any updates about my stories, videos, and artwork on there. Now, I know I'm not the best, but I do take pride in what I do and will post it regardless of people's opinions. Just like many other pictures, videos, and pieces of literature, they are there simply for anyone who wants to enjoy it.

Well, I think that's enough ranting and raving for today. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot post any chapters right now, but I will make up for it in a few months. If there are any comments/ concerns or you simply want to just drop me a line, go ahead. I will be waiting to hear from you guys.

**HOW TO FIND ME:**

**Facebook: **Blackcat Ke'AniaSora

**Tumblr: **soraxiii

**YouTube: **Badbutt94

**DeviantArt: **soraswifey


End file.
